Amendments
by delusionaldemise
Summary: "Hey, Sasuke, did you ever look at yourself in the mirror and wonder, 'If I were a different person, would I be able to tolerate 'me'"


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Hello~ ^^ Happy new year everyone! So here's a fic that I wrote for our Gravy Drabbles. If you would like to check them out feel free to ask me for the link. :D

Oh, and for Our Seven Days, I'll try writing a chapter today. :)

* * *

_"Are you the kind of person you'd like to spend the rest of your life around?"_

* * *

It was the dead of the night when he walked through the streets of Konoha, feet crunching against the soft layer of snow below him. Snow was still falling at a slow pace, albeit the coming of spring in a few weeks time.

Three years have passed since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Although the high-rise structures and the pride of the village have been restored dutifully, some of the battle scars have still remained. People still wept for their lost loved ones, wishing that the war did not take them away.

Nostalgia bit him bitterly as he passed by the lone, renovated stall of Ichiraku Ramen, its festive, alluring lights already shut off. He remembered the rookie days of Team Seven, the days when he _actually_ felt like he had a home, a family.

But that's all in the past now, isn't it?

He was consumed by revenge. It made him a sick, conniving man. He became a selfish, devious man that only wanted to see the bloodshed of the people that caused him so much pain. And now that was over, he didn't know what else he should do.

Then there was his last goal. That is, to revive the Uchiha clan.

He thought about it for a while, the person to become his wife. And when the word 'wife' crossed his mind, he thought of the certain pink-haired kunoichi he left in a cold, hard bench years ago. He thought of her pink tresses and her bright green eyes, the way that they'd gleam with delight whenever she'd smile. He thought of her reaction when he'd see her face to face. He wondered what she'd feel.

When his thoughts dissipated only then did he realize that he was already standing in front of her home.

Albeit the war her home still stood tall, remains of a terrible paint job evident. A small row of pots stood on each windowsill, each covered with white snow. There was a small 'welcome' sign that hung on the door and a rug that read 'welcome' to which he stood on.

He remembered the time in their genin days wherein he was tasked by their sensei to take her home, a sprained ankle from training impeding her from walking. She was on his back, her face beet red at the thought.

"_I-I'm sorry that you have to carry me home, Sasuke-kun!"_

He smirked wider at the thought. Standing in front of the door, he knocked slowly and braced himself.

It took about three minutes before the door slightly opened, a sleepy pink-haired woman peering through the door.

"Sakura," he said with a hint of recognition.

The woman's green eyes widened slightly, taking the time to register what was happening in front of her. She opened the door a bit bigger, revealing her pink pajamas. Her dazed eyes then widened more when it finally dawned upon her.

"S-Sasuke…?"

He nodded, ignoring the absence of the suffix. Sakura let him in her home because for all she knew she was just dreaming and she'd wake up anytime soon.

"What are you doing here?" he noted that she was shaking slightly, not because of the cold, but because of him, as she led him to a small kitchen.

"I wanted to talk to you." he replied flatly and as straightforward as possible.

Sakura took a seat and he took the opposite. There was an awkward pause and Sasuke took the time to notice that she hasn't changed at all. Her hair was still at the length of her shoulders. The gleam in her eyes disappeared, from lack of sleep or something else, he did not know. All in all she still looked stunning, although the stunned look on her face.

"Would you want some tea?" she asked as she tried to pierce through the silence that bequeathed them.

He nodded slowly, and she stumbled off her seat, walking over to the counters to prepare some tea. Watching her, a smile was itching to creep up his face. After all these years she still was a tad bit clumsy, more so as she picked up the box of tea bags that fell over.

"S-So Sasuke…" Sakura started as she began to boil the water. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I want you to do something." he said simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sakura raised a brow and placed a hand on her hips. "Sasuke, whatever it is-"

"I want you to marry me."

Her eyes widened at what he said. Did he just put the words 'marry' and 'me' together?

He mused at the priceless look on her face."So?"

"Sasuke, I don't think it is right for a guy to ask a girl to marriage in the middle of the night, seriously." she laughed lightly. "But I'm flattered, really."

Sasuke nodded as she placed a cup of tea in front of him. He took it and sipped, wincing at the bitter taste. When he set the cup down he looked at her again.

"So?" he repeated.

"So what…?"

"Are you going to marry me?"

She bit her lip and looked down, a sad smile on her lips. "I don't think I can, Sasuke."

He looked at her incredulously, a flash of shock evident on his face. "Why?"

"Because," she laughed sadly. "I'm a woman now. Not the twelve-year old girl who had a stupid crush on you. She's long gone now, Sasuke."

"And this is relevant… why?"

"Like what I said earlier, you can't just walk into my house asking me to marry you, Sasuke. I want to be treated the way other girls are treated when they're proposed to."

"So if I get down on one knee right now you'd marry me?"

Sakura sighed at the density of this man. How can a prodigy like him be so dense when it came to love?

"No, Sasuke. It isn't just that." Sakura murmured. "Besides…I couldn't marry a traitor of the village."

There was silence as Sasuke sighed in frustration.

It took time before Sakura spoke up once again.

"Hey, Sasuke, did you ever look at yourself in the mirror and wonder, 'If I were a different person, would I be able to tolerate 'me?''" she asked as she sipped her tea.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

Sakura smiled sadly once again. "I mean, would you like to live the rest of your life knowing that you've caused so much destruction and pain? Would you want to live the rest of your life knowing that your children will be ashamed of the man they call a father? Because, Sasuke, I wouldn't want that way of life for myself… and for you especially."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about it. Was he the type of person he would really want to spend the rest of his life with? Knowing that he killed so many, would he really want this instilled in his heart? Would he want to tell stories to his kids about the cruel and terrible life he lived?

The answer was a big no and he hated himself for it.

"… so what do you want me to do, Sakura?"

Sakura bit her lip as she held his gaze. "Atone for your sins."

"I see." he said flatly as he stood up abruptly, readying himself to leave. "Thank you for the tea, Sakura."

"Wait, Sasuke, what are you going to do?" she asked, a hint of desperation in her voice as if he was going to do something drastic.

He looked at her and smirked. "What else? Atone for my sins, then."

"Oh." her face slightly lit up, but there was a hint of sadness in the tone of her voice, probably not because she wanted him to stay, but because of the fact that he was going to leave her again, like that night years ago.

She looked at him wistfully. "Take care of yourself, then."

"But Sakura," he started, his lips tugging into what seemed to be a smile. "When I come back you better be ready because I _will _marry you."

Sakura, shocked to see a smile on the Uchiha's face, could only nod, smiling. "Yes, don't take too long, yeah?"

"I'll try." he mused as he walked over to Sakura. "Thank you, Sakura."

And just like that, his arms were wrapped around her small frame. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the sickly sweet scent of cherry blossoms and lavender. Surprised, it took her a while before she carefully returned the hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a while before he pulled away slowly, a smile still upon his lips.

"Wait for me, okay?"

Sakura nodded earnestly, smiling. "Yes."

Then Sasuke went out the door, looking at her one last time before shutting the door.

And so as the sun slowly crept its way up the sky on the east, he made his way out of the village, not with a rejection in his wake, but with a promise to change.

* * *

**A/N (2):** I didn't really like the outcome of this, but I don't really care anymore. :/

Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
